Fiction
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: A song-fic with Espio. "He lifted the knife, 'I love you Rouge'" I don't own the song! Avenged Sevenfold does : Rated T for suicidal themes.


**I've gotton a request for more suicidal/one-shot stories, like "Whispers In The Dark" Written by yours truly. So i'm gonna do it :) It's gonna be an Espio story.**

We find a layed back chameleon watching the news. Another suicide. He thought to himself, 'How could anyone be so unhappy and do that?' He scoffed. He knew their pain. He listened closer, and learned this guy was like him. He hide his pain, but deep inside was in so much pain. He had no one to turn to. No girl to love. He sighed and SHE was placed into his mind a perfect image. He loved her so dearly, but she was in love with someone else.

_Now I think I understand_  
><em>How this world can overcome a man<em>  
><em>Like a friend we saw it through<em>  
><em>In the end I gave my life for you<em>

They had been so close. "Friends to the end" she said. Well that was a lie. He knew he always had a connection to her, but could never figure out what this feeling was. Not untill HE came along. Then he realized he loved that white bat. He'd given her everything. A shoulder to cry on, when Shadow denied her and stuck with the bublegum colored hedgehog. A house to stay when hers got burnt. Then the red hot-head came along.

_Gave you all I had to give_  
><em>Found a place for me to rest my head<em>  
><em>While I may be hard to find<em>  
><em>Heard there's peace just on the other side<em>

It snapped his heart like a twig. Of course he never shows it. Just goes with the flow, but it's slowly eating him alive. The pain worsens everyday. He trys so hard just too let it pass, find a better girl. Heh. What better girl? She was perfect. It felt as if he was burning.

_Not that I could or that I would_  
><em>Let it burn under my skin, let it burn<em>

Take the day you said you loved him. He said it back of course. Not taking it as more than a friendly love, but she left a part of her and took apart of him. She must've lost that part. Or replaced it with the red echidna. She probably didn't know he existed anymore. Just one person. No one of importance. Espio looked at his wrists. Slah marks ran across. It made the hurt fade. If only a little.

_Let this life just set me free_  
><em>Took a piece of you inside of me<em>  
><em>All this hurt can finally fade<em>  
><em>Promise me you'll never feel afraid<em>

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Looked at his wrist, found a almost healed scar and sliced it open again. He hissed at first, but soon relaxed. Letting his sorrow, pain, all his emotions pour out.

_Not that I could or that I would_  
><em>Let it burn under my skin, let it burn<em>

He cut alittle deeper than usual. He had a small feeling he was bleeding too much, but the thought soon faded as he floated out of conciousness. Before being completly under he heard a small gasp and the running of small feet.

_I hope it's worth it_  
><em>Here on the highway, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you'll find your own way<em>  
><em>When I'm not with you<em>

He soon woke up on a couch. He realized it was his couch. What had happened? He opened his eyes all the way and saw auqa eyes looked down at him full of sadness, pain, and tears, "Why? Why would you do that Es? Cutting yourself?" He sighed, and forced himself to look away from her beautiful eyes, "Espio answer me. I come to visit, and I find you collapsed on the floor. Why?"

_So tell everybody_  
><em>The ones who walk beside me, yeah<em>  
><em>I hope you'll find your own way<em>  
><em>When I'm not with you tonight<em>

He didn't answer at first, but then spoke, "Just tell my friends I love them." She looked at him a shook her head, "Don't say that. Your not going to die. I-i- I won't let you." He looked at her, "Like you care. It's been almost three years, Rouge. Three, since I've seen you. I tried to call and text, but get no replies but 'I'm busy today'. Like I said tell all my friends I love them."

_I hope it's worth it_  
><em>What's left behind me, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you'll find your own way<em>  
><em>When I'm not with you<em>

Her eyes saddened as he got up and went to the bathroom. She yelled after him not to do something stupid. He scoffed and shut the door not bothering to lock it. Not like it would matter anyways. He pulled out a knife he kept with him at all times, and aimed it at his chest. He heard the door creak, "I love you Rouge.." and plunged it down.

_So tell everybody_  
><em>The ones who walk beside me, yeah<em>  
><em>I know you'll find your own way<em>  
><em>When I'm not with you tonight<em>


End file.
